lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fellowship of the Ring (Reboot)
The Fellowship of the Ring is an American-British action adventure fantasy film based on the 1954 first three volumes of The Lord of the Rings of the same name by J.R.R. Tolkien. The remake was directed by Guillermo Del Toro and stars Thomas-Brodie Sangster, Rupert Grint, Ian McKellen, Hugh Jackman, Daniel Craig, Liam Eiken, Freddie Highmore, Henry Cavill and Peter Dinklage among others. It was followed by The Two Towers and The Return of the King and had a prequel in The Hobbit. Plot In the Second Age of Middle-Earth, Elven smiths forged Nine Rings of Power for mortal men, Seven Rings for the Dwarf-Lords and Three Rings for the Elf-Kings. However, an elf named Mairon was corrupted by a Necromancer, and using the secrets hed had learned from his fellow elves, forged his own ring; the One Ring, which would allow him to control the other Ringbearers, thereby allowing him to conquer all of Middle-Earth. He became further corrupted by dark magic and became the Dark Lord Sauron (Manu Bennet). Sauron captured the Nine Mortal holders of the Rings and transformed them into terrible creatures known as Ringwraiths. It became clear to both Man and Elf that Sauron was a danger and they formed an alliance to bring him down with leaders being The Men's king Elendil (Federicco Luppi). The One Ring was cut from Sauron's finger by Prince Isildur (Gideon Emery), but Isildur was also corrupted by the Ring and refused to destroy it. Isildur was eventually slain in battle by Orcs, and the Ring was dropped into a river and lost, until it eventually fell into the hands of Gollum (Doug Jones), who held it for 500 years, his sanity deteriorating over time. One day, Gollum dropped the Ring and it was stolen by Bilbo Baggins (Ewan McGregor) (as seen in The Hobbit), who held it for 60 years. On his 111th birthday, Bilbo (John Hurt) decides to leave his homeplace of the Shire and retire in Rivendell, an Elf haven. During his birthday celebrations, Bilbo is visited by Gandalf the Grey (Ian McKellen), a wizard who accompanied him on the quest during which he found the Ring years before. Bilbo then departs, leaving all of his possessions to his nephew, Frodo (Thomas-Brodie Sangster). Amongst these belongings is the One Ring. Later, Frodo is alone in the Shire when it is attacked by a Ringwraith. Gandalf arrives and fights the Ringwraith off before explaining the Ring's history to Frodo. It is revealed that Sauron is rising again ad Gandalf believes he is ready to make his return, but needs the Ring to do so. Not wanting to endanger his home, Frodo decides to leave the Shire, but runs into his friend Samwise "Sam" Gamgee (Hupert Grint). When Sam learns what Frodo is doing, he refuses to leave him, and so Frodo reluctantly allows Sam to accompany him. Gandalf goes to Isengard to meet with the head of his order, Saruman the White (Christopher Lee). Gandalf tries to discuss what to do about Sauron and the Ring, when Saruman suddenly reveals himself to be in league with Sauron. Gandalf is imprisoned atop the tower and Saruman reveals a new breed of Orc fightes he created; the Uruk-hai, led by his new creation, Lurtz (Robert Maillet). He sends the Uruk-hai to retrieve the Ring. Frodo and Sam decide to head towards Bree, and run into two more Hobbits, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck (Liam Eiken) and Peregrin "Pippin" Took (Freddie Highmore), who are on the run from Farmer Maggot after he caught them stealing crops from his farm. The group then encounter the Ringwraiths and are pursued down the Brandywine River, only to be rescued by the mysterious ranger Aragorn (Hugh Jackman). They learn that Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, has called a council of all races still loyal to Middle-Earth and Aragorn decides to accompany them to Rivendell. While resting, Merry and Pippin light a campfire, unwittingly alerting the Ringwraiths to their location. They are chased and Frodo becomes separated from the group. He is cornered by the Ringwraiths, but is rescued by Elrond's daughter Arwen (Keira Knightley), who summons a surge of water to wash the Ringwraiths down the river. She then unites with the rest of the group and escorts them to Rivendell. Gwaihir, the Eagle King (Patrick Stewart), rescues Gandalf from the tower and takes him to Rivendell in time for the council. Elrond (Hugo Weaving) reveals that the only way to destroy the One Ring in to toss it into the fire of Mount Doom in the land of Mordor. Frodo volunteers to take the Ring to Mount Doom to dispose of it, and is joined by Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Aragorn. Elrond assigns the Elf archer Legolas (Henry Cavill), Dwarf Gimli (Peter Dinklage) and Boromir (Daniel Craig), a man of Gondor, to accompany them. Together, they form the Fellowship of the Ring. While the Fellowship make camp one night, the group is stopped by Lurtz and his Uruk-Hai beggining an battle, during which Aragorn cut Lurt's arm. Lurtz retreats with surviving Uruks, with an promises of revenge. Later on the run, the Fellowship must travel through the underground Dwarf city of Moria. They accidentally awaken the Balrog, an ancient demon made of shadow and flame. Gandalf confronts the Balrog and seemingly defeats it, allowing the others to escape. However, the stone bridge Gandalf is standing on is destroyed by the Balrog and they both plunge into the abyss. Distraught by Gandalf's death, the Fellowship retreat into the forest of Lothlorien, and are granted shelter by it's rulers, Galadriel (Jodie Foster) and Celeborn (Ron Perlman). That night, while the others sleep, Frodo is unable to, still haunted by Gandalf's demise. He is approached by Galadriel, who tells Frodo to rest, and also informs him that it is his destiny to destroy the One Ring. The Fellowship subsequently move on towards Parth Galen, while Boromir openly talks about the benfits of using the Ring against Sauron. When they make camp that night, Boromir tries to steal the Ring, but Frodo puts the Ring on and turns invisibility, using this to slip away. Regretful of his actions, Boromir also leaves the group. The next morning, when Sam sees that Frodo has fled, he chases off after him. While the others debate on what to do, the Uruk-hai descend upon them and an epic battle ensues. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas try to hold off the Orcs, while Merry and Pippin run deeper into the fores to create a distraction, only to be captured. With the other three outnumbered, all seems lost, until Boromir returns to redeem himself and save them. He fights valiantly until he is shot with a crossbow by Lurtz. Before the Uruk can deal the final blow, he is tackled by Aragorn. However, Aragorn is exhausted by the battle and Lurtz easily pins him to a tree. Boromir uses his last ounce of strength to throw his shield at Lurtz, decapitating him. Shortly thereafter, Boromir dies with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli at his side. The trio decide to set out to rescure Merry and Pippin, while Sam reunites with Frodo, once again reluctantly agrees to let him come with him to Mount Doom. Cast *Thomas-Brodie Sangster as Frodo Baggins *Rupert Grint as Samwise "Sam" Gangee *Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey *Liam Eiken as Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck *Freddie Highmore as Peregrin "Pippin' Took *Hugh Jackman as Aragorn *Daniel Craig as Boromir *Henry Cavill as Legolas *Peter Dinklage as Gimli *Keira Knightley as Arwen *Christopher Lee as Saruman the White *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Jodie Foster as Galadriel *Ron Perlman as Celeborn *Robert Maillet as Lurtz *Federicco Luppi as Elendil *Gideon Emery as Isildur *John Hurt as Bilbo Baggins *Ewan McGregor as 50 Years old Bilbo Baggins *Doug Jones as Gollum Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Remake